Laying Next To You
by Ryane the Five-Tailed Ferret
Summary: Ninjas are returning for their next year at Konoha High. Ryane's throwing a Christmas Eve party with her sisters including all of her friends and family. Hikari's tense. Her crush might be a little too into his date. Watch as love opens a blind man's eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari Hatake**

**Ryane:** Alright. Well, welcome! Sorry this has taken me so long to finish. I'm currently in the process of moving and other then that, I feel like I've lost my touch with writing.

**Gaara:** Yes, she's been in a real writer's block. Stressing out big time. /

**Ryane:** /in the corner starring at the word document

**Gaara:** See what I go through? Anyways, this is for Narutard101.

**Ryane:** /snaps back Yes! She's been so patient! Thanks, Hikari. Anyways, this is supposed to be a one-shot. It's going to be. Haha. Well, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. D It's pretty much just information. It'll get interesting, just bare with me. "

**Gaara:** You know, I've come to realize to start everything in the morning.

**Ryane:** I just like to include it. The sun is bright. I've never started a story with a rainy beginning, so that's a possible choice for next time!

-**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Laying Next To You**

A few stray rays of the sun seeped their way into the small house of a Konoha shinobi. Under the covers of light green sheets, a teenage girl hid shyly. They poked and teased at the sheets, until finally making their way through. Her eye lids fluttered open, squinting at the sight. The covers casted the color onto her bed and body. She took a deep breath and sighed. Mornings were always a hassle, but this young girl didn't mind. Normally she was packed with energy and ready to go within a matter of seconds.

Said girl lifted her sheets above her head and blinked once or twice. After doing so, her mind sent her a message. Well, her stomach started growling. With a small smile, she hopped out of bed and ran towards the kitchen. This was just about the girls' normal routine.

Get up, get some food, eat, and then take a shower. Her mind wondered as the small cup of chicken flavored ramen heated up. These thoughts were of what to wear, what to do, things like that. Of course, she had the day off from training. It wasn't her choice though. Guy (or Gai) sensei told her and Lee too.

Yes, Hikari Hatake was part of team Guy. She, along with Lee, Neji, and Tenten, were very strong. Since she became part of this team, they trained day and night. With all her energy and dedication to her studies, they all thought she was a female version of Lee. Her appearance wasn't anything resembling him, so kept all comments to themselves. For her first day, she was up against Tenten.

The battle went on longer than planned, but the end result didn't turn out so well. The weapon master defeated her, though was out of breath. Hikari was a well trained ninja, she just needed to train and learn more. With this loss, she trained harder than the rest. Just about as much as Rock Lee did, though she normally passed out before he.

Weeks passed and Hikari and the crew started at Konoha high. She made many friends, but never allowed the three others to lose touch. She felt a deep connection with them, but somehow things changed…

Around November, many of the students started pairing off. Neji started going out with Tenten; her closest friend (besides Lee, Neji, and Tenten), Ryane, met a red headed sand ninja from Suna named Gaara; Ryu, Ryane's older sister, started going out with Shino; Toboe, Ryane's younger sister, had been exclusive about her relationship with Kiba; Sakura gave up on Sasuke and started going out with Shikamaru; Naruto finally noticed Hinata and they were going out; Akuma, a teammate on Ryane's team, met up with Gaara's older sister, Temari; and much more. Why was this such a big deal? Well, Hikari noticed this and found herself crushing on a other teen. Who could have captured this girls' heart? The one everyone was reminded of, Rock Lee.

In her eyes, he was so cute. Not only that, but he really knew how to treat someone. No matter what their status was, he was so gentle with his words. Well, for the most part. Sure sometimes it would slip, but no one's perfect. The girl found herself smiling every time he looked at her. The problem? She wasn't sure how he felt. Oh yes, the dreaded truth within every person. Hikari was a smart girl. She had done her research. And from the results, Lee was in love with another girl. The same girl who was currently going out with a very lazy ninja. Yes, this hurt a lot, but what could she do? Make Sakura look bad? That was impossible. The girl had grown stronger and all the guys were attracted to her. Why? She didn't know and apparently the three sisters didn't either. Hikari, on the other hand, had a fewer crowed that adored her. Unfortunately, none of these boys was the one who mattered the most.

* * *

**Date: December 23**

**Current Status: Single…**

**Current Mood: Content**

**Time: 6:30 A.M.**

**Journal Update.**

Hello again. It's Hikari as usual. I mean, who else would be writing in here?

Anyways, I just felt like writing. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Ryu, Ryane, and Toboe are throwing a party that lasts until everyone leaves. Crazy huh? It's not going to be that awkward though. Everyone in the list knows each other (Ryane showed it to me) and seems to get along great. If that's so, why does this bother me? Maybe it's because Sakura and Shikamaru broke up and Lee doesn't have a date yet. I don't know. I'm not stalker. I know that for sure. I mean, he's on my mind sure, but I don't spy on him and what not. Sheesh! I may be weird, but not that weird! Heh, anyways….Maybe I should find out how he feels…The only thing bad that could happen is him saying he doesn't like me right? Hm. That would still hurt. Anyways, I just wanted to write before school started. It helps, believe it or not. I'm glad Shizune had us start writing. Anyways, I have to go get ready now. I'll write later!!

-Hikari

* * *

Hikari looked left, then right. Currently, her situation was to find what to wear. Since today was the last day of this week for school, she wanted to be comfortable. Her hands traveled towards a pair of dark blue jeans and a red sweater. Sure it was a little plain, but simple was sometimes better. After jumping into the shower, getting dressed, brushing her teeth and hair, applying a thin layer of black eyeliner, she grabbed her bag and looked in the mirror. There, she fixed her short silver/blue-ish hair until it all flowed downwards with straight edges to add an effect. Alright with her appearance, she smiled and ran towards the door.

The travel to school wasn't too long. Her best guess was about ten minutes. With her speed though, it lasted around a little under half the time. Today, she promised to meet the black and green haired girl at the bridge and like planned, there she was. Hikari smiled and waved to her friend. Ryane waved back and picked up her bag, **"Took you long enough!"** Those were the first words out of her friend's mouth. Hikari chuckled and Ryane grinned. **"So, what's on the agenda today?"** the girl asked towards the other. Ryane's light green eyes looked upwards in thought.

Her black irises surrounded the green center made her look almost like a cat, although this girl was nothing close to being related to a cat. These three sisters were carriers of three dangerous demons. Why did so many people hang around them though? Because they didn't let them find out. They were good at keeping a secret. So, how did Hikari find out? Because her own demon sensed it. This girl was the container of the blood demon, Raksha. With this in mind, all four girls got along well.

"**Well, I have to hand out the invitations. I have just about everything planned. Gaara's been a great help," **a slight blush rose to her cheeks. Hikari smiled. **"Cute. You two are a great couple. Who know that Gaara actually had a sweet side? Anyways, let's get cracking with the invitations!"** the girl was pumped, ready for action. Parties were great. They kept her social life updated and gave an awesome time. Although, Ryane had something else planned.

Her eyes traveled over to her as they kept a steady pace. The other students surrounded the school like a bunch of flies would to a bug zapper. They had plenty of time to hand out the invitations before school started, so Ryane jumped in front of her, making her come to an abrupt stop. **"What are you doing? Let's go!"** the shorter girl just shook her head. A sly smirk appeared onto her face. **"When do you plan on asking Lee out? The party is tomorrow, dude."**

On the face of the paler girl was an unsure look. Ryane knew the answer just as well as she did. The girl sighed and started walking. She spoke about the games they had planned, the social events that were going on, and much more. Hikari gave the occasional glance, nod, and say in the conversation, just to let her know that she was still listening.

As they got closer to the school, they met up with their usual group. Currently, Toboe and Ryu were in a fight about whether ninja's were better then pirates. A normal school day. Ryane had to stop the fight, seeing that Shino and Kiba were just sitting, watching the two. Kiba was laughing at most of the remarks that the younger sister made. Hikari started laughing as well. She, herself, would have to agree that ninja's were better than pirates. I mean, they had weapons, but so did we. Ours were better though. Ryu, on the other hand, said pirates had better weapons and language. Hikari covered her mouth once a chuckle emerged loudly. Everyone was laughing and was having a good time, but the bell soon rung.

Hikari only had first period with Lee. The green jump suit wearing boy jumped next to her and smiled. **"Hey, Hikari! What took you so long?"  
"Ryane wanted to meet up at the bridge."**

"**Oh. I was waiting, but then Naruto called me over and somehow I ended up here."  
**Hikari giggled. That's right, she giggled. The dangers of the body's way of showing humor. **"Well, let's head off to P.E. I'm sure Guy sensei is wondering where we are. I mean, we are his best students after all!"** Lee gave a nod and they began walking. It was normal. She didn't really know how to bring up the subject, so she kept her mouth shut about that topic. Everything was going smoothly, but then the subject of Ryane's party came up. He had hearts in his eyes. Something was up. He turned towards her and gave the cutest grin. **"I finally got a yes from Sakura! I'm so happy! She's going to learn that she loves me, too!" ** He game one of his signature poses as they entered the gym.

Hikari felt as if she had just been slapped across the face with a fish. Everything seemed to grow louder. She shook herself mentally and turned towards him, giving him a fake smile. Lee was too into this whole Sakura giving him a chance thing to even notice. Before he could say anything else, Hikari had her back set to him.

She didn't really know what to do. Sure she had friends in the class, but no one who understood her as much as the other group did. It sucked being in a class alone with the boy. She sighed and placed her head on the lockers.

"_This sucks. He's so blind! Ugh…What am I supposed to do now?"_

The voice inside her head made a grunting noise. This wasn't really freaky, since it's been happening a lot. The reason this time was because of her thought. They all knew that Rock Lee was hard headed. Almost as much as Naruto was! But, Hikari never really showed the fact of liking him. Although, there is the fact that she's a bit clumsier, stranger, and more energetic when he's around; maybe he's just too hardheaded…

Ignoring that fact, she quickly changed into the baggy shorts and somewhat tight tee-shirt that was required to wear. School was the only time she wore this. During training was a different story. Back to the subject, she left the locker room and saw Rock Lee bragging about his date. She took in a deep breath and ran towards the small group. **"I hope you'll have a good time! Guess who I'm taking."**

Uh oh. That wasn't supposed to come out of her mouth. She didn't have a date! Curse Raksha. Rock Lee gave her a confused look. It was almost like he didn't expect her to have a date. Maybe that was because she had told him yesterday during practice she didn't ask anyone yet. Then again, there was that evening and this morning when it could have happened. His lips partly opened as he asked, **"Who?"** Her crystal eyes scanned the area. Suddenly, a thought popped up in her head. A sly smile crept onto her face mentally, the demon being the only one to see it. **"I'm going with Shikamaru. He's so funny alone."**

Rock Lee turned to look at him. His eyes then switched to Sakura. She was glancing over in the lazy ninja's direction, but in his mind, it didn't mean anything. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. **"Awesome! Good thing we found dates, or we might have had to gone together!"** Slash; a new cut on her heart. How could he say that? The other ninja's in the group started laughing at his comment. Hikari's eye twitched as she went to her squad. Red was on her face. It wouldn't go away either. She wouldn't cry. Not now. No one would see her embarrassment. The girl ground her teeth together.

* * *

**Ryane:** Yeah, yeah. That's the first chapter. I don't know what to think. I like it, but I have a different way of thinking and seeing things then other people. Grrr.

**Gaara:** -Unemotional face on-

**Ryane:** -Leans back in the chair- I like it.

**Gaara:** Good. Now then, time for you all to leave reviews.

**Ryane:** Feel free to criticize, just not hate mail, please.

**Gaara:** I'll eat you.

**Ryane:** Hahaha…Um…Okay. Time to go now.

**Gaara:** Leave reviews! …


	2. Not So Over It

**Ryane:** Here it is! Chapter two. Enjoy.

**Gaara: -Disowner-**Ryane does not own any Naruto characters.

* * *

Her first few classes passed rather quickly, if she had to say for herself. Thinking about her current situation was heavy on her heart and obviously occupied most of her thoughts. The one that scared her the most was the fact that she announced that she was going with the lazy ninja himself, but he had no clue.

Hikari shook her head as she made her way to her locker. It was neat and tidy. Quickly, she placed each book in. Lunch time was coming up, and this was practically the only time she had to spend with her friends.

They were such a strange group, but that's what she liked about them. There were rarely any silent moments and everyone could just be themselves.

_'I have to do something, quick...if Rock Lee see's me and I'm not talking with Shikamaru, he'll figure out everything..'_ With that thought, it only made her pick up her pace in the hall. Sitting at his own table, there he was. He must have already eaten, seeing no food in front of him. Or maybe he just wasn't hungry. Either way, she approached the table cautiously.

**_"What do you want?"_** He asked, she being about five feet away.

**"Um..I needed to talk to you."**Hikari took in a deep breath and sat across from him. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, but she knew he was listening. With a deep breath, she begun.

**"Are you going to the party tomorrow"**  
**_"No"_**  
**"Oh...Why not?"**  
_**"Me? At a party. How troublesome."**_ She bit her bottom lip. **_"But let me guess, you need someone to go with?"_** Her eyes widened a bit, this boy really was smart. His eyelids rose and revealed the brown eyes. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

**_"What is with people and parties anyways..."_**Hikari shrugged and kept silent. This was hard for her, being that it was Shikamaru had no feelings for her and she, none for him.

_**"Whatever. I'll go"  
**_  
Glee rose onto her face as the largest smile appeared. **"Thank you so much, Shikamaru! I'll try to be a good date"**  
Her and Shikamaru exchanged words while a certain person watched from behind. The famous pink haired ninja glared with envy and anger.

**_"What does she think she's doing?" _**Sakura spoke with venom in each word. When she and Shikamaru broke up, it was obvious feelings were hurt and someone hadn't completely gotten over the other. Her emerald eyes switched to the blonde girl standing near her.

**_"What's it to you, Forehead? It's not like you two date anymore anyways." _**Ino replied, bluntly. The pink haired girl quickly turned to her.

**_"It doesn't matter! He shouldn't even be thinking of other girls."  
"Why don't you just relax? You have a date for tomorrow, it's all good. Oh yeah, who is it, by the way?"  
"No one."_**This interesting Ino. Sakura had yet to tell anyone that she was going with him. It was the sad, sad truth. She was actually ashamed to have agreed to him. Maybe she could have gotten someone like Kankuro or something, but no. The blonde had a smirk on her face and her hand on her hip. **_"Come on, who. is. it?"_**

**_"Drop it, Ino."  
"No, we're suppose to be friends, remember?"_** her voice sounded like a taunt. Like the popular girls were meant to be friends. In their case, they were putting up a show. The two hated each other, yet were still best friends. Weird, but definitely one hundred percent correct.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked around. In a hushed tone, she whispered the name into the others ear. Ino broke out in laughter. Never in a million years would she have guessed him!

The older girl continued to laugh while the younger walked away, blood pulsing quickly through her body.

Hikari and Shikamaru finished their conversation and quickly scooted back over to her original lunch table. The three sat with risen eyebrows. She answered their questions with a wave of her hand. They exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders. No matter what, one of the three would find out what was going on.

* * *

  
**Ryane:** Sorry it's been awhile. Anyways, I'm getting back into my writing mood, so please bare with me. I felt like I should put something in that would boil things up a bit, so here it is. Please leave reviews! Good or bad.


	3. Jealousy, a Wonderous Thing

**Ryane:** Hello, every reader reading this.  
**Gaara:** Long intro..  
**Ryane:** Well, I like it. ) Anyways, here's chapter three.  
**Gaara:** Ryane does not own any Naruto characters.

_**"Come on, Hikari, tell me what happened!"**_ Ryane begged. She was just that kind of girl who wouldn't leave something alone if she put her mind to it. Hikari just smiled and shrugged. "I told you I'd tell you later. We're still in school, remember?" The black and green haired girl looked around. Shrugging slightly, she gave a frown. The other shook her head and leaned against the wall.

Normally, she would be jumping off the walls happy that her plan was working so far, but she didn't want it to seem that she had waited until the last minute to ask. That would have been horrible if that got out. What would Rock Lee say to her anyways? That thought was something she really didn't want to think about. Luckily, the other girl started a conversation.

They started talking about the party and how all the invitations were passed out and such. It was so exciting to know that it was all set and ready to go.

**_"It'll be amazing,"_** Ryane said with a toothy grin.  
**"Of course! These parties are always!"** Hikari replied.

Before the other had a chance to reply, another female had entered in their little party. Sakura gave a look over at Ryane and scoffed. Ryane responded with a low growl. Hikari's eyes widened and shoo-ed the other away. There had always been some sort of tension between Sakura and the three other female demon carriers, but it dealt with Sasuke, so it didn't spark her interest much.

**_"Hey, Hikari. What's up?"_** It was in the softest voice ever. Softer then Hinata's herself. This, this was definitely suspicious.  
**"Um, nothing? What do you want, Sakura?"**  
**_"Just to talk. Is that okay?"_** Her eye brows narrowed and she set her hand on her hip. Obviously she was trying to intimidate the younger girl. The silver haired girl straightened her back and cocked an eyebrow upwards. What did she want? Sakura Hurano wasn't the type of girl who would waltz up to just anyone and start a conversation. Come to think of it, she only spoke to the really popular kids; like Ino -because of her looks-, Shikamaru -Thanks to her-, Sasuke -because of his looks-, and Kiba -because of his looks as well.

**"Sure,"** it's not like talking to her was a crime. Besides, Hikari was the type of girl who loved to make friends. She just had that thing that made everyone like her; well, almost everyone. The young girl saw Ryane in the corner of her eye as she left for her next class. When her eyes returned to the female near her, she saw Sakura smiling as she ran a hand through her soft girlish locks. **_"Good. How have you been?"_**

**"Alright. What about you?"**  
**_"Ever since Lee asked me out, I've been great. He's a real prince."_** Hikari's eye slightly twitched and Sakura made a note of it.  
**"That's great to hear, Sakura. Yo-you've made him completely happy.."**  
**_"I know. I'm so glad I gave him a chance."_**  
**"Yeah, we're all glad."**  
**_"Heh, good thing I left that lazy ass in the past, huh?"_**  
**"Hm?"**  
**_"I'm talking about Shikamaru, Hikari. He's so lazy. I'm glad we broke up."_**  
**"Really?"**  
**_"Mmhm. Now I can move on. I mean, Lee should be a way better kisser then Shika."_** That made her a bit more angry. She took in a deep breath.  
**"That's good to hear, Sakura. I'm glad that you're so over Shikamaru, because we're going to the party together."** Sakura's breath withdrew. She obviously hit something within her.

**_"Yeah, well, I gotta go, mmkay?"_**  
**"Sure thing."**  
**_"See you at the party later."_**  
Hikari waved. How easily Sakura showed her anger. Ha. Funny how she tried to be so hard on everyone. It wasn't her idea to exactly hurt her by bringing it up, but hey, she was targeting herself.  
After a shrug, her back left the wall as she headed off for class.

The day went by kind of quickly, mostly a blur. She did her best to ignore the looks from Sakura and Ino, and did her best not to make it sound like she was upset when with Lee. It wasn't really all that hard, being that she seemed to be good at being happy around him.

When he laughed, she laughed.  
When he smiled, she smiled.  
When he cried, she felt his pain.  
They were like one, except, well, fear blocked her way...maybe his as well...

**Ryane:** Mannnn...I'm really out of it. -.-  
**Gaara:** Just hang around.  
**Ryane: **Yeah. Still getting back into my writing. Sorry if it's short. I've been thinking more ahead rather then what's been going on right then...Heh...  
**Gaara:** -Leans back-  
**Ryane:** So, leave reviews!


End file.
